The invention relates to a method and apparatus for exercising using a rotating wheel or sprocket driven by a hand or foot. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for exercising with a wheel mounted in a frame which can be detached and placed in a suitable position.
Stationary exercise devices are well known, and typically consist of a pedal that when rotated drives a sprocket which is connected by a chain to turn a wheel. The wheel is connected to a variable resistance to change the pedalling difficulty. The operator may increase their heart rate by pedalling the wheel using their arms or their legs. Examples of such exercise devices are disclosed in DeBoer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,269 and the patents cited in DeBoer.
One problem with these exercise devices is that they are typically bulky and take up a large amount of space. Accordingly, these devices are not easy to store and are difficult to transport.
Another drawback to prior exercise devices is that the operator must sit in a seat to use the device. The operator must then use either their hands or their feet to turn the wheel and operate the cycle. Operators that are bedridden or confined to a wheelchair need a position adjustable exercise device as they are not able to move around. Prior art exercise devices may be bulky and therefore not suited for persons with limited mobility.
When exercising with a stationary exercise device it is desirable to exercise in different positions. In addition to cardiovascular build-up, the operator exercising may want to tone up certain muscle groups requiring that the exercise device's pedal be in the proper position. Most of the prior art exercise devices have fixed pedal positions or pedal positions with very limited movement and thus do not accommodate variable positioning.
May exercise devices have pedals that are connected to the wheel and rotate at the same speed the wheel rotates. As the rotational velocity of the wheel increases so does the rotational velocity of the pedals. If the operator's foot slips off the pedal, the pedal may rotate around and injure the operator. Ratchets have been used on cycles to limit accidents in the event of pedal slippage by allowing the wheel to continue to rotate independently of the pedal. However, ratchets allow the pedal to rotate only in one direction. Thus, when the cycle is turned around, the ratchet prevents the pedals on the cycle from turning in the opposite direction.